Just a Love Potion
by Lyn-sensei
Summary: It's been a year since Sasuke and Naruto became a couple. But Sakura still not plan on giving up on Sasuke. With a new transfer student willing to help her capture Sasuke's heart, will she succeed with the help of a certain item? SASUNARU
1. Prologue

_**S**_**ummary: **(Sequel to 'Just a Fairy Tale') It's been a year since Sasuke and Naruto became a couple. But Sakura still not plan on giving up on Sasuke. With a new transfer student willing to help her capture Sasuke's heart, will she succeed with the help of a certain item?

_**P**_**airings: **SasuNaru, SasuSaku, KakaIru and maybe some other more in the future?

_**W**_**arnings: **Yaoi, a bit of humor and fantasy (on the OC's side), of course romance and drama. Bad grammar and language, a desperate Sakura, perverted semes and helpless ukes, an evil or maybe not so evil OC. Oh, and _again_ expect the OOCness!

**Sasu: **(comes barging in the room) Where is she?.!

**Naru: **(looks at Sasu) Huh?

**Sasu: **That evil author!

**Naru: **Right here. (points to a brown teddy bear sitting right beside him)

**Teddy(Lyn): **Hi! (hearing Lyn's voice coming from the teddy)

**Sasu: **What the hell?.! Where are you?.!

**Teddy(Lyn): **So you could kill me? No thank you!

**Naru: **What's the matter Sasu? Why are you so angry?

**Sasu: **Because she (pointing at the bear) made me pair with Sakura in this story!

**Naru: **What?.!

**Teddy(Lyn):** Geez, calm down you two idiots. It's not like it's permanent. I'm a SasuNaru fan.

**Sasu: **I'm still going to kill you.

**Teddy(Lyn): **Do that and you'll surely be stuck with Sakura in this story.

**Sasu: **…

**Teddy(Lyn): **I thought so. Anyway, enough chatter. Let's start the story!

**Naru: **Right… (sweatdrop)

**Disclaimer: **_Again, _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But the blond uke _still_ belongs to Sasuke. (Naru:*glares* Lyn&Sasu:*smirks*)

**Note: **Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are 16(junior) in the story 'Just a Fairy Tale'. A year hand already past so they're now 17(senior). The same goes for the other 'Konoha 11 characters' that will be appearing here in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>u**s**t** a **L**o**v**e **P**o**t**i**o**n**

_**P**_**rologu**_**e**_**:**

**S**_omethin_**g w**_icke_**d i**_s_** C**_omin_**g**

* * *

><p>"<em>The hardest thing to do is watch someone you love, love someone else."<em>

_-Anonymous_

"Woo! Hello, Konoha~!" a voice dramatically exclaimed.

The voice caught several people's attention, making them look at the kneeling teenage girl on the ground with her arms raised up at the air. Some look at her with amusement while others looking at her as if she was insane.

The girl suddenly let out a yelp when a hand smacked her head. She quickly stood up, her deep black eyes glaring at the man grinning at her.

The man was at least 5'9 feet tall. He had a medium build, spiky ruby red hair. His golden eyes were currently looking at her with amusement. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt and black jacket with matching sneakers.

"Gah! Stupid uncle, what did you that for?.!" She growled while rubbing the back of her head.

The girl was about 5'2 feet tall. His black hair just reaching about her shoulders and was wearing a simple white shirt topped with a dark blue jacket. It was matched with a black tight jeans and converse shoes.

"Because you were attracting attention, stupid niece." The red haired man retorted, his grin widening. "Anyway, Asahi, didn't you say want to look around first?"

The girl, Asahi, just grumbled under her breath but followed her uncle towards the red car that was parked in the parking area of the Konoha Airport.

It's true though. Asahi wanted to look around Konoha first even though she just arrived through the airport before going to her uncle Kei's home. The black haired girl eagerly went inside the car making the red head chuckle in response.

Asahi felt giddy as she sat herself comfortably on the backseat of the car while her uncle got on the driver's seat and started the engine.

She'll definitely have fun today!

…

…

…

…

...

Okay, scratch that. She was _not_ definitely having fun today.

Asahi felt herself sweat, watching the people passed by her.

When they arrived on Leaf Street she immediately dragged her uncle Kei out of the car into the busy streets and shops. Asahi spent her time looking around, buying things from shop to shop, making the red head carry her things (what fun that was for her!) and eating some snacks along the way.

But after ten minutes of more walking Asahi suddenly noticed that her uncle wasn't with her. She thought to look for him but she remembered that she was just new in the city and didn't know the way around. So the girl was stuck standing in the middle the passing people.

Another idea struck Asahi and she thought of calling him through her cellphone. But Murphy has its way fucking with people because she remembered that she forgot it and left it in the car.

Again, Asahi was stuck where she was, now cursing a storm inside her head. And while she was cursing inwardly, Asahi suddenly felt something hot and wet on her left arm.

"Gah! Ow, ow, ow!" Asahi hissed, swinging her chocolate stained arm to get rid some of the pain.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" a voice cried out beside the black haired girl.

Asahi turned her head to the side and froze, forgetting the pain. The first thing she noticed was pink. _Bright_ pink color. She had never seen that kind of color on a person's head before in her entire life. It was so just _pink_ and _bright._

It made her want to gape and stare.

"—you okay? I'm so sorry about that!"

Asahi shook her head and finally noticed that the _pink_ was actually hair. A bright pink of hair that belong to a teenage girl. Probably the same age as her.

"Ah, no. It's okay." Asahi said and removed her now stained jacket. She sighed in relief when noticed that her white shirt had been spared.

While in the process of folding her jacket she froze again for the second time that day. The black haired girl looked at the other girl from the corner of her eye. There was this familiar feeling of _aura_ coming from her.

Her black eyes slightly narrowing she tried focusing on that _aura. _She mentally grinned. There was no doubt about it. This girl was one of _those_ people_._

"Why don't I do something for you?" the girl asked, green eyes looking guilty. "I feel really bad for ruining your jacket."

Asahi smirked at that offer. This was such a perfect opportunity for her. It looks like she had found her soon-to-be source of entertainment.

Things were bound to get interesting in the future.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>n**d **o**f **P**r**o**l**o**g**u**e**

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy(Lyn): <strong>And that's the end of the prologue part! What do you readers think? I couldn't think of anything for the sidefic of 'Just a Fairy Tale', so instead I decided to make a sequel for it. Also this story will not focus too much on the OC's POV. It will center on Naruto and Sakura's POV. And maybe Sasuke's as well..

**Sasu: **I already hate it. (grabs the bear and squishes it)

**Teddy(Lyn): **You're only saying that because Sakura is in it. And please step away from the bear or I'll go with my threat.

**Naru:** Hmm…Hey, I think there's something about that girl, Asahi.

**Teddy(Lyn): **You think so? (smiles mysteriously)

**Sasu:** Hn, I'm having this bad feeling all of a sudden. And when the hell are you coming back?

**Teddy(Lyn): **When it's already safe to be around.

**Naru:** Eh? What do you mean?

**Teddy(Lyn): **Ah…you don't need to know that right now. Anyways, please review and tell what you think!

**Next time on Just a Love Potion:**

**Chapter 1: Coincidence or Fate?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

_**P**_**airings: **SasuNaru, SasuSaku, KakaIru and maybe some other more in the future?

_**W**_**arnings: **Yaoi, a bit of humor and fantasy (on the OC's side), of course romance and drama. Bad grammar and language, a desperate Sakura, perverted semes and helpless ukes, an evil or maybe not so evil OC. Oh, and _again_ expect the OOCness!

_**N**_**ote: **This story will have Harry Potter(about Love Potions) reference. Since I couldn't find a website that had a proper definition about love potions I decided to use the Harry Potter Wiki.

_**D**_**isclaimer: **I don't know how many times I should say this but Naruto still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Sasuke still stakes his claim on Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>u**s**t **a** L**o**v**e** P**o**t**i**o**n**

_**Chapter One:**_

**C**_oincidenc_**e** _or_ **F**_at_**e**?

* * *

><p><em>"Don't hold to anger, hurt or pain. They steal your energy and keep you from love."<em>

_-Leo Buscaglia_

_"It's better if you just stop chasing after me."_

_Sasuke pale hand grabbed Naruto's tanned one and walked away, pulling the blushing and sputtering blonde with him._

_Haruno Sakura just stood there, wet and crying as Sasuke walked away. Leaving her. Away from her. Away from her together with Naruto._

_She always thought she and Sasuke would end up being a couple just like in a fairy tale book. After all, they were childhood friends, best friends, they were practically soulmates._

_Too bad._

_Her fairy tale is just that; A fairy tale._

_Nothing more._

Haruno Sakura shot up with a gasp. She sat there in her bed gasping and panting for breath, the images of the dream still vivid inside her mind. Raising a hand, Sakura wiped the sweat on her forehead looking around her bedroom.

The room was fit enough for a single person with light pink colored walls. A small dark red drawer was beside the single bed with a picture frame, an alarm clock and a simple lampshade placed on the top. There was a large black dresser with a mirror a few meters away. Different bottles of perfumes, make-ups and other girly stuff that a normal teenage girl uses were neatly placed on it. And not far from it was a creamy white door; the bathroom.

The room was also decorated with more pictures, posters, and stuff toys that she bought a few years back. All in all nothing much change in her bedroom.

Sakura let out a sighed turning her head to the side to look at the cherry blossom shaped alarm clock. The bright light 6:00 AM glared back at her. Green eyes then looked at the closed window block by a light blue curtain. From the looks of it the sun was just rising.

The pink haired girl let herself fall back on the bed. She stared at the ceiling, her thoughts now centered on that dream not too long ago.

A year.

A year had already fucking passed and she was a now a senior student at Konoha High. But it still wasn't enough. Sakura kept having those nightmares about _that_ day.

That day that her so called _best friend _and love_, _Uchiha Sasuke broke her heart to pieces and chose one Uzumaki Naruto.

_"It's better if you just stop chasing after me."_

Even though Sasuke said all that. Even though he broke her heart and made her cry with those cold words. Sakura can't stop loving the bastard. She couldn't get over Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura sat up again from her bed, wiping the tears that were now falling down her cheeks. She knew rejection would hurt like this on the inside. But what hurts the most is when the person you love, love someone else. And it's much harder to accept in reality.

An image of Naruto and Sasuke kissing in the rain flashed through her mind, making her hands clench so hard on the bed sheets. Determination suddenly flashed in her eyes. There was no way she was going to give up so easily. She knew she haven't lost yet.

Love is battle. Love is war.

Haruno Sakura is determined not to lose as long as there's still a chance.

A chance of get Sasuke back from that blond.

A chance to make her fairy tale come true.

…

Sakura decided to stay at her room for at least thirty minutes before she went to the bathroom to wash up and change. There was no school today so she wore a simple black and pink checkered short sleeved dress shirt. A dark blue skinny jeans matched her a leather belt with her name on it and a pair of white sneakers.

"Good morning, Mom." Sakura greeted her mother, Sachiko, with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Sakura." The pink haired woman replied while she placed the plates of bacon and eggs on the table.

"Where's Dad?" Sakura asked when she noticed the empty seat of her father on the table.

Sachiko grabbed a carton of juice out of the fridge and poured some on the two glasses for herself and her daughter. "Oh, he went to work early today so he can't join us for breakfast."

The teenager just nodded at that. Her father, Haruno Seiho was working as a secretary for the Uchiha Corp. He's been doing that job for years now. That's also how the Uchihas and the Harunos met and built a steady friendship that lasted.

"Anyway, sweetie, why don't we sit down and eat or the food will get cold." Sachiko said ushering her daughter to sit at the table.

Sakura let out a hum of agreement and sat down on the table while her mother sat on the chair across from her. She started eating her mother's simple prepared breakfast both of them making small talk now and then. The pink haired girl was glad that her mother didn't mention anything about Sasuke.

That's right. Sakura's parents knew about her feelings for Sasuke long ago and were even the ones to encourage her to follow her heart.

A year before, that day where Sasuke left her standing and crying in the middle of that pouring rain. She quickly ran off, leaving her pink umbrella on the ground at Konoha Park and straight to her home. She came in barging into the house soaking wet, ignoring her parents and going straight to her room, shutting herself in. Sakura could still remember her parents knocking on her bedroom door trying to talk to her and asking her is she was alright.

Eventually, Sakura calmed down and had a talk with her mother and father. She told them she was okay, just upset and heartbroken because Sasuke now have a boyfriend. Although, she didn't tell about the cruel cold words that Sasuke told her, not wanting to worry her parents and damage the friendship between the Uchihas and the Harunos.

Then Seiho and Sachiko immediately tried comforting her, saying that she'll get over him someday and that she'll find someone who's going to love her. Sakura wanted to believe in their words, believe that she'll get over her first love. But a year had already passed and she still found herself jealous, sad, and angry. Every damn time Naruto and Sasuke came to school holding hands, going on dates and sharing kisses made Sakura hate Naruto more

Even now both of the family still has a steady relationship. Seiho and Sachiko never told the Uchihas about her feelings for Sasuke because she told them not to, to save her from humiliation and embarrassment. Sakura didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of Sasuke's parents and brother because she got rejected.

She and Sasuke still do talk but not like they use to back then, only when Naruto is around. The pink haired girl almost felt grateful for the blond. _Almost._ Since Sasuke only talks to her when Naruto is with him and Sakura felt more comfortable around Sasuke when the blond is present. But she also hated it because the idiot was also there and unable to spend some time alone with Sasuke.

"So, do you have any plans today, sweetie?"

Her mother's question made Sakura shook those thoughts away. Green eyes locked with the woman's own green ones before Sakura answered. "Ah, I was thinking of taking a walk today and maybe go to Leaf Street for some shopping."

That wasn't such a bad idea. After all, Sakura needed the distraction she can get to stop thinking about Sasuke and Naruto.

"That's not a bad idea. I heard the shops have new stuffs on sale." Sachiko said with a smile. "Are you going to invite Ino and Hinata with you?"

Sakura swallowed her food before answering, "No, Mom. I'm planning on going alone today."

Sakura did considered the idea of inviting her other friends but thought better of it. She wanted to be alone for now after having that awful dream last night.

She needed time to think.

And fun in the Leaf Street will make her forget.

…

* * *

><p><strong>xXJust a Love PotionXx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Leaf Street—<strong>

Holding a fresh cup of hot chocolate coffee, Sakura walked out of her favorite coffee shop; 'Sleepless in the City'_._ Taking a sip she let out a 'mn' sound at the exquisite taste. She sighed in happiness. That coffee shop really has the best tasting chocolate drink ever!

After she asked her mother to drop her off by her car, she spent her time looking around the different shops around but not buying anything yet. Then Sakura decided to stop by her favorite coffee shop first and continue her plan to kill time.

Sakura kept on walking with no particular destination, taking a sip of her drink now and then. She turned around the corner in front of a flower shop when she caught sight of someone.

The pink haired girl froze and her heart started beating faster when she recognized that _someone_. Standing in front of a bakery a few meters away from her was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

He was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt with a logo. The shirt was topped with a black vest with an Uchiha symbol. His lightly muscled legs were clad in dark blue jeans with chains on them that matched his white sneakers.

Sakura felt her cheeks flush and her knees get weak. Even in casual clothes, Sasuke was still as handsome as ever like he used to. But the Uchiha was just standing there, not noticing her at all. His head was slightly bowed and pale hands tucked inside his pants pockets. It seems like he's waiting for someone.

'_But who?'_ Sakura thought but quickly got her answer when she heard a shout of 'Sasuke!'

A blur of orange and blue suddenly tackled Sasuke making the taller boy stumble slightly. Sakura felt her stomach drop at the person who appeared.

Uzumaki Naruto

He was wearing short-sleeve orange hoodie with a red swirl on the back. It was paired with light blue jeans and black and orange shoes. The spiky haired blond was hugging the Uchiha before he pulled away with a sheepish grin.

Sakura watched as Sasuke said something to Naruto that made the shorter male puff his cheeks and glare at him. Sasuke just gave him his famous smirk and bent down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. The Uzumaki blushed at the unexpected kiss and stuttered making Sasuke smile in amusement this time.

Sakura felt her body shaking and her eyes sting at the scene. Without a second thought she turned around and ran away never looking back.

Away from couple.

Away from the nightmare.

Away from the hurt.

She ran and ran; ignoring the people she bumped into and just kept on running. Of all the times. She has the worst of luck seeing those two going on a date on this day.

Sakura didn't know how long she was running when she unexpectedly tripped making her drop her still hot chocolate. Thankfully, she didn't fall flat on her face and quickly regained her balance. But a sudden hiss made her look up.

Her green eyes widened when he saw a black haired girl about her age swinging her chocolate stained arm, hissing in pain. Sakura was beside her in a second. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"I wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped. Are you okay? I'm so sorry about that!" Sakura apologize with a bow before looking up. The other girl seemed to forget her pain and was staring at her for a while before shaking her head.

"Ah, no. It's okay." She said removing her dark blue jacket with a sigh of relief. Probably glad that her white shirt was spared.

The pink haired girl suddenly felt self-conscious. The way that those deep black eyes stare at her made her shiver. It was like she was looking through her soul studying her inside and out. Like no matter what no secrets will be hidden from her.

But amidst all that, Sakura was still feeling guilty. It was her fault that the other girl's jacket got ruined. "Why don't I do something for you? I feel really bad for ruining your jacket."

Sakura blinked. Weird. She thought she saw the girl smirk just now. But when she looked the other girl was just smiling at her sweetly.

"Well~" The black haired girl started, "Since you're willing and all. Do you know a fine cafe shop here in Leaf Street?"

Sakura blinked again.

"Eh?"

…

…

…

…

"Wai~ Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan!" The black haired girl said taking a bite of her chiffon cake with a blissful expression. "God, this is soooo good! You really didn't have to pay this for me, you know."

Sakura giggled at her expression. After the girl, Shiroyama Asahi (she learned her name was) asked her that question Sakura took her to 'Sweet Desires'. It was a very popular café shop famous for their cakes. Sakura knew that Asahi already like the place since she started having a strange sparkle in her eyes while staring at the cakes on display.

When Asahi chose a chiffon cake Sakura decided to have the same and paid for the both of them even though Asahi tried to decline the offer. So now, they were currently seated in a table near the shop window where you can see other people pass by.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "It's at least I can do for ruining your jacket."

"I told you before, it's okay." Asahi grinned taking another bite of her cake.

'_Despite being seventeen she sure acts like a kid with that kind of energy.' _Sakura thought then frowned at Asahi. Okay, she wasn't sure if she was imagining it but she swore she saw Asahi smirk again. That same smirk Sakura thought she saw when they met.

"Is something the matter?" Asahi asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no! Nothing at all! Haha…" Sakura laughed nervously but in the back of her mind it was bothering her. There was something different about Asahi. Maybe she was just being paranoid?

"So anyway…" Sakura started changing the subject. "Are you new here in Konoha?"

"Yes, I am. I was looking around here in Leaf Street with my Uncle, but…" Asahi trailed off and smiled sheepishly. "I was having so much fun and the next thing I knew he wasn't with me anymore. I thought of calling him but I forgot my cellphone in his car."

"Oh, then shouldn't we look for him?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, knowing him he'll definitely find me with that irritated and annoyed expression on his face." Asahi snickered.

"Nice to know that you already know that much about me, Asahi-chan~"

Both of the girls were startled. They turned their heads at the side and saw a tall red headed man walking towards them.

"Hehe, how long have you been standing there, dear uncle?"

Sakura couldn't help but blush. The man was very good looking. But not as good looking as Sasuke is for her.

"Long enough to hear you say that." The man said his golden eyes locking with Sakura's briefly then back at her niece. "So, who's your new friend?"

"Oh, yeah. This is Haruno Sakura-chan, Uncle Kei!"

Sakura blushed and gave a slight bow to the man. "Nice to meet you, sir."

A smirk formed on the red head's lips. "The name's Shiroyama Kei. But just call me Kei. I feel old when you call me 'sir'."

Asahi snorted at that. "But aren't you old?"

"Brat, I'm only twenty-five. That's not old at all." Kei retorted.

"Yeah, yeah."

The pink haired smiled at the two. Even though the both of them are uncle and niece they sure acted like brother and sister when they argue.

"Anyway, as much as I hate to disturb you and friend, we really need to go home." Kei said glancing at his wristwatch. "We still need to settle your stuff in my house."

Asahi pouted at the reminder. "I forgot about that…" She stood up from her chair and faced Sakura, giving her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan but I really need to go. Thanks for the cake."

"It's no problem. I really enjoyed talking with you, Asahi-chan." Sakura said standing up from her seat as well. "I hope we get to see each other again."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Asahi smiled. "After all, it wasn't coincidence that we've met each other."

"Huh?" Sakura was confused at those words.

She noticed a strange glint flashed through Asahi's deep black eyes. Asahi smiled again but this time it was different. It was a very mysterious smile.

"It's fate." Asahi said in a serious tone before giving a carefree laugh like she didn't say those weird things at all. "I'm sure we'll meet again. Ja ne."

Green eyes watched the two as they made their way out of the café shop. Sakura sat back on the chair, her mind in a jumbled of thoughts about Asahi.

It was official.

Shiroyama Asahi is one weird girl.

…

* * *

><p><strong>xXJust a Love PotionXx<strong>

* * *

><p>Asahi let herself sit comfortably on the backseat of her uncle's car while whistling a merry tune.<p>

"You look happy." Her uncle said looking at her through the rear-view mirror. "Did you find something interesting?"

"I did." Asahi smirked, her eyes flashing golden before quickly disappearing returning to its original color.

"Just don't go overboard."

"Since when did I?" Asahi pouted. "And don't ruin my fun, stupid uncle."

"Hai, hai. You know I never stop you." Kei rolled his eyes. "Have you already decided which school you'll go to?"

There was a moment of silence before she answered.

"Konoha High."

_There is no such thing as a coincidence in this world, there is only the inevitable._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy(Lyn):<strong> Whoo~ I can't believe I managed to write this thing.

**Sasu:** Hn. I see you're still not back. (glaring at the stuff bear)

**Teddy(Lyn):** I thought I told you I won't be back for a while? And stop harassing me already you bastard.

**Naru:** (sigh) Anyway, I hope the readers enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be about me and Sasu. It might also include some flashback of 'Just a Fairy Tale' but it's in my POV. But Lyn-chan's not sure yet so I guess everyone will just have to wait and see.

**Teddy(Lyn):** And to those who review in the Prologue. Thank you very much!

**Next time on Just a Love Potion:**

**Chapter 2: Sasuke and Naruto**


End file.
